thechosenonesfandomcom-20200215-history
Tiffany Williamson
Tiffany Williamson, also known as Code Name: Nessophile, The Chosen One, or The Exile, is one of the two main protagonists of the Chosen series. Though Tiffany joined late in the story compared to her sister, she has remained just as important and relevant to the story as her frosty sister. She has fire powers, making her the 'fire' side of the Chosen Ones' fire & ice. She and Brittany are among the only characters to appear in every incarnation of Chosen. Personality The differences between Tiffany and Brittany are like night and day. Unlike the icy, soft-spoken, more analytical Brittany, Tiffany is a very upbeat, outgoing, people-oriented girl. Rarely does Tiffany stay in a bad mood for too long. Her capacity to be nice to her allies is endless, as is her capacity to make allies. She certainly seems to have taken meeting a vast amount of people in a short amount of time much better than Brittany, who takes a while to warm up to others. In the famous 'group hug' sequence, she was the one who initiated the idea of said group hug. She easily joins in on other people's inside jokes and/or games. Above all, she's definitely a good 'people-person' compared to Brittany. This does make her too trusting and too attached at the end of the day, however, which means Tiffany's heart gets broken far more easily. Tiffany is perfectly decent with her powers - she knows how to wield her fire at the end of the day, and can do a decent amount of things with it, but at this point in the story, she is nowhere near as combat-efficient with her powers as Brittany is. She's far better at negotiation and mediation than she is fighting. During their encounters with Aralita, it's often Tiffany who responds to Aralita's words, often Tiffany who tries to negotiate and find a compromise. It's difficult to tell how well she'd hold herself in a fight if she and Brittany were separated. Tiffany, like Brittany, relies on her powers and equipment to carry her through a battle. And while it's worked them decently, there have been times when they simply weren't enough. Giro overwhelms both of them in terms of raw physical ability, and the powers of Horizon and Ebony & Ivory were simply far too strong for the two sisters when they first fought. It's evident training needs to be done. Tiffany has moments of airheadedness, almost all of which are played for comedy, like the infamous "we ARE terrorists" interaction with Fairlight. Flacara also ran circles around Brittany and Tiffany in the elevator scene, intellectually-speaking (though Flacara's intelligence is sometimes questionable). Intermittently, however, she shows moments of forethought and clear-headedness. When she said "Can - and WOULD - you tell us, please?" to the mysterious old man in the Jungle Cave, Sam complimented her for her foresight. Tiffany is often burdened by her emotions. She's far more openly emotional than her sister, anyway. She almost immediately lost her temper when Morton confronted the two of them the first time; in fact, she shot him in the face. She was the first to cry when Viola was shot down by Horizon. Although she has learned to not be so overwhelmed by her more negative emotions, it's clear that she has a constantly-fluctuating, outward emotional compass, especially compared to Brittany. The story of Chosen is just as much a coming-of-age story as it is an epic action-adventure tale, and Tiffany is constantly changing. Sometimes for the best, sometimes for the worse. It's difficult to tell at this rate, but her arc is still ongoing, and she's still got plenty of growing up to do.